My New Life with Bad Boy
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke bad boy-an nya di sekolah di jodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang polos. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura setelah menikah?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bad Boy © Reza C Warni**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Summary : Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke bad boy-an nya di sekolah di jodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang polos. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura setelah menikah?**

**Konnichiwa :D**

**Aku author baru di sini, watashi no namae Reza desu, aku cewek yaa. Ini ff pertama yang aku publish di fandom 'Naruto', ff ini udah pernah aku publish di blog pribadiku dan di fandom 'Screenplays' dengan pair TaeLli(Taemin-Sulli). Oke, silahkan dibaca...:)**

**Happy reading~**

**~oOo~**

"Oi, Teme! Sekarang siapa lagi, eoh?" Tanya Naruto, teman cowok yang dipanggil Teme tadi atau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan smirk nya. Ia kemudian meminum wine.

"Hahahaha... Dia murid Konoha Senior High School. Namanya Ino"

"Ck! Sudah berapa cewek yang kau rebut perawannya, eoh?" Naruto meminum wine miliknya. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah pub malam di daerah Konoha.

"Kau? Targetmu siapa?" Tanya Taemin.

"itu" Minho menunjuk seorang cewek duduk di bartender, cewek itu melirik kanan dan kiri-seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Naruto menghabiskan wine nya lalu berjalan kearah cewek yang ia tunjuknya tadi.

"Hayyy!" sapa Naruto. Cewek itu menoleh kearah Minho.

"Ha...hayy" yeoja itu membalas sapaan Naruto dengan gugup. Ia terpana dengan ketampanan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mau minum bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto. Karena tidak biasa, yeoja itu hanya mengangguk. Naruto menarik cewek itu dan membawanya ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Minho.

"Orange Juice" jawab yeoja itu.

"Orange Juice 1" kata Minho pada bertender. Tanpa cewek itu sadari, Sasuke yang ada di sebelah Naruto menaruh obat tidur di minuman cewek itu.

_5 menit kemudian..._

Cewek itu sudah pingsan. Cewek itu tak sadarkan diri lagi. Naruto mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke lalu membawa cewek itu ke kamar vip yang di sediakan di bar itu. Sasuke hanya tertawa lalu keluar dari pub.

**~oOo~**

"KAMI-SAMA" cewek yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu terkejut saat menyadari dirinya tidak menggunakan pakaian sehelaipun. Ia melihat kearah surat yang terletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambilnya.

'Thanks for your service. Aku sangat PUAS'

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!" Air mata mengalir dari mata lavender cewek itu, "hiks...hiks..."

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou" sapa Sakura saat memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou" balas Temari teman sekelas Sakura.

"Hinata-chan belum datang?" Tanya Sakura sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Hai. Tidak biasanya anak itu jam segini belum datang" celetuk Temari.

"Akan ku telpon dia" ucap Sakura sambil merogoh ponselnya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau saat sudah menemukan nama 'Hinata-chan' di kontaknya.

"Aish! Dia tidak angkat" ucap Sakura.

"Nan? Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Temari dengan tampang bingung.

Drrttt~ drrtt~

Ponsel Temari tiba-tiba bergetar. Ino segera merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku seragam sekolahnya. 'Neji-kun calling'. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo" sapa Temari.

"Hallo. Temari-chan, apa Hinata-chan ada di sekolah?" Tanya Neji dari seberang telepon.

"Iie, nande?" Tanya Ino.

"Hinata-chan semalam tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku pikir ia menginap di rumahmu. Ah, coba tanya ke Sakura-chan" suruh Neji.

"Hinata-chan tak menginap di rumah Sakura" ucap Temari. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"NAN?" Tanya Neji kaget.

"Memangnya semalam Hinata-chan kemana?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Kata pelayan, Hinata-chan semalam mencariku di pub" ucap Neji.

"NAN? A..apa kau sudah mencarinya di pub?" Tanya Temari panik.

"Belum"

"Coba cari dia di sana. Kami akan segera menyusul" ucap Temari.

"Baiklah"

Tuutt~ tuut~

Sambungan terputus.

"A..ada apa Temari-chan?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat wajah panik Temari.

"Hi...Hinata-chan semalam tak pulang ke rumah" jawab Temari.

"NAN?" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang terkejut.

"Kita ke pub sekarang!" Ajak Temari.

"Hai. Aku akan pergi minta izin ke Kakashi-sensei" Sakura segera keluar kelas.

_10 menit kemudian_

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kakashi-sensei memberi izin" Temari mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera keluar kelas.

**~oOo~**

"Ne..Neji-kun" sapa Temari saat melihat Neji keluar dari pub sambil menggendong Hinata yang pingsan-ala bridal style-. Tubuh Hinata basah kuyup.

"Hi...Hinata-chan kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat jelas sangat panik.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang telah 'melukai'nya" jawab Neji sambil berjalan cepat ke mobilnya. Sakura dan Temari mengikuti langkah Neji.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau membukakan pintu mobil?" Tanya Neji.

"Hai" Sakura mengangguk sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. Sakura masuk ke jok belakang. Neji segera menaruh tubuh Hinata di jok belakang, kepala Hinata di pangku oleh Sakura. Temari duduk di jok depan, di samping Neji. Neji segera memasuki mobilnya lalu melaju ke kediaman Hyuuga.

**~oOo~**

"Ada yang 'menjamahi' tubuh Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Hinata.

"NAN? DARE?!" Tanya Neji dengan emosi. Ia begitu menyayangi sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai Hinata-chan sadar. Baru kita tanya siapa orangnya" ucap Temari. Neji menghela napas panjang. Ia segera duduk di sofa. Sakura duduk di depan Neji, sedangkan Temari duduk di samping Sakura.

"I..ini semua salahku" gumam Neji. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Neji-kun" ucap Temari.

"Ini salahku, coba jika aku tak ke pub dan Hinata-chan tak mencariku. Ini semua pasti takkan terjadi!" Ucap Neji frustasi. Ia melepas kedua tangannya dari wajah tampannya.

"Baa-san sama kaa-san dimana?" Tanya Sakura saat menyadari bahwa hanya Neji dan Hinata di rumah, ditemani dengan para pelayan.

"Mereka keluar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Neji. Wajah terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Apa mereka sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Temari. Neji menggeleng.

"Kapan mereka akan kembali?" Tanya Temari(lagi).

"Besok. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa pada paman dan bibi" ucap Neji.

"Jelas-"

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Terdengar teriakan dari dalam kamar Hinata. Sakura, Neji, dan Temari saling memandang satu sama lain. Tak makan 1 menit, mereka sudah berlari ke kamar Hinata.

_Braak!_

Neji mendobrak pintu. Sakura segera berlari memeluk Hinata yang tengah berteriak-teriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Hinata. Hinata memberontak, ia terus berteriak. Air mata membanjiri pipi putih pucatnya.

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkkk!A...aku...a...ku...tidaaaaaaaaak kkk!" Hinata berteriak histeris. Sakura yang melihat keadaan Hinata yang begitu mengiris hati langsung menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata. Temari dan Neji hanya diam, mata mereka memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat. Mereka begitu sedih, Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut kini menjadi cewek yang frustasi.

"Hinata-chan, tenanglah" Sakura mengelus rambut Hinata. Neji mendekati Hinata, ia menyentuh tangan Hinata. Hinata segera mendorong tangan Neji. Ia mengambil bantal yang ada di belakangnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Neji.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergiiiiiii!" Teriak Hinata. Neji terkejut.

"Temari-chan, tolong telpon dokter" perintah Sakura.

"Hai" Temari segera menelpon dokter.

_15 menit kemudian_

"Hinata-san sekarang sudah tidur. Ia mengalami guncangan yang sangat keras, ia mungkin depresi sekarang" jelas sang Dokter.

"Nan? Ba...bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Neji.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahukan. Hinata-san habis di 'perkosa'" jawab sang Dokter. Neji tertunduk. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna telah membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini.

"Ini obat penenang jika Hinata-san kembali histeris. Aku permisi" Dokter itu keluar kediaman Hyuuga setelah memberi obat tentunya.

Sakura tertunduk. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu temannya Ino mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Ino dikatakan 'gila' dan dibawa ke luar negeri untuk berobat. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

**~oOo~**

Kejadian itu telah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Orang tua sangat sedih, Neji tiap hari mencari tahu tentang orang yang telah membuat Hinata seperti ini. Temari beberapa minggu yang lalu menyusul Ino ke Amerika. Sakura tiap hari datang menjenguk Hinata seperti saat ini.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" Sapa Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semoga membaik" Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia begitu miris melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini. Tubuh yang semakin kurus, tatapan kosong, ia memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Setiap hari ia sering berteriak-teriak dan menangis tanpa sebab, yang membuat kedua orang tua Krystal bingung. Setiap kali Neji atau ayah Hinata mendakati Hinata, Hinata akan berteriak-teriak dan melempar semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Semakin hari keadaan Hinata semakin memburuk, dengan terpaksa kedua orang tua Hinata memasukan Hinata ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Sakura berjanji akan mencari tahu hal yang membuat Hinata sampai seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu? Hari-hariku sunyi tanpamu. Kau teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Ayolah! Cepat sembuh! Apakah kau tidak merindukan teman-teman yang lain? Ino sama sepertimu, dia...hiks...hiks..." Sakura terus menghapus air matanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Ceritalah padaku" Hinata hanya memandang kosong kearah Sakura, tiba-tiba air mata Hinata mengalir.

"ya, jangan menangis Hinata-chan" Sakura ingin menghapus air mata Hinata tetapi Hinata menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Hinata mulai berteriak histeris. Sakura yang kaget segera berteriak-teriak memanggil suster. Tak lama kemudian datang 3 orang perawat. Mereka segera memberikan obat bius ke tubuh Hinata melalui suntikan. Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang!" Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan" panggil ayahnya. Sakura menoleh ke ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama ibunya.

"Hai" Sakura ikut duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mmmm... Mulai besok kau akan pindah sekolah" ayahnya memulai pembicaraan. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Nan? Nande? Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolahku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kau harus pindah sekolah"

"TIDAK MAU!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"KYA! HARUNO SAKURA! KAU HARUS PINDAH SEKOLAH" teriak ayah Sakura.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PINDAH SEKOLAH SEBELUM CHICHI(ayah) MEMBERI ALASAN YANG JELAS" Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"KAU PINDAH SEKOLAH AGAR BISA DEKAT DENGAN CALON TUNANGANMU! CHICHI TIDAK MAU TAHU, BESOK KAU SUDAH KE SEKOLAH BARUMU. BESOK CALON TUNANGANMU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU! SATU LAGI, APPA SUDAH MEMBUATKAN SURAT PINDAH!" Ayah Sakura mulai emosi sedangkan ibu Sakura berusaha menenangkan ayah Sakura.

Saku yang mendengar teriakan ayahnya hanya diam mematung di depan pintunya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantingnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras.

"Nani? Hiks...hiks... Kejutan apa ini?" Sakura bersandar di daun pintu kamarnya. Ia menangis.

"Aku masih ingin bersekolah di Konoha. Dan apalagi tadi, calon tunangan? Apa maksudnya? Mengambil keputusan tanpa menanyaiku? Cih! Aku benci di atur-atur seperti ini" Sakura terus menggerutu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

**~oOo~**

Sakura memasuki ruangan makan dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Matanya yang bengkak karna menangis semalam.

"Ayah pikir kau tidak akan memakai seragam itu" kata ayahnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Sebentar lagi calon tunanganmu akan datang" Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia jadi tidak nafsu memakan sarapannya. Ayahnya sudah selesai makan.

"Ayah ke kantor, jaa" ayahnya berlalu keluar rumah.

"Haha(ibu), sebenarnya siapa calon tunangan Sakura? Lalu, mengapa Sakura harus bertunangan dengannya?" Sakura mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tercetak di otaknya.

"Dia anak dari teman ayahmu, ayahmu dan ayahnya teman sejak TK. Karena ayahmu mempunyai hutang padanya dan cara membayarnya kau harus menikah dengan putranya" jelas ibu Sakura.

"Nan? Itu sama saja kalian menjualku" kesal Sakura.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menjualmu. Tapi itu karna yah, cara satu-satunya hanya menikahkan kau dan anaknya" jawab ibu Sulli.

_Ting tong~ ting tong~_

"Itu dia" ibu Sakura berjalan ingin membukakan pintu, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa seorang cowok tampan saat pintu rumah Sakura terbuka.

"Hai, Ohayou"

"Apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke-nama cowok itu-.

"Hai, kamu pasti Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Sakura-chan" ibu Sakura berteriak.

"Aku disini eomma" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Oh...hahahahaha" ibu Sakura tertawa malu, "yasudah, kalian ke sekolah sana. Nanti kalian terlambat" suruh ibu Sakura.

"Kami pergi bibi. Jaa" Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kearah mobil Sasuke.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di depan? Sana! Kau duduk di belakang" suruh Sasuke dengan dingin. Sakura yang sedang memasang sealbeat langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke bagian jok belakang. Oke, cukup! Mood Sakura sudah sangat tidak baik untuk pagi hari ini!

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang ada di jok belakang melalui kaca mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu bengkak" celetuk Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sakura dingin.

"Oke, itu memang bukan urusanku" Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan.

'Lumayan' Taemin mengeluarkan Smirk nya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya. Seorang gadis membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan duduk di jok depan-samping Sasuke-.

"Ohayou sayang" sapa gadis itu.

"Ohayou Karin" Sasuke dan gadis bernama Karin itu berciuman ganas di depan Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan keluar mobil. Sasuke dan Karin selesai berciuman, Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura dan menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

"Dare?" Tanya Karin. Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dia sepupuku" jawab Taemin.

'Dasar! Cowok brengsek!' Batin Sakura.

"Oh"

**At Gakure Senior High School**

"Ya! Ruang guru dibagian mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau jalan lurus, belok kanan, terus naik ke tangga sampai lantai 3 terus belok kiri, lalu lurus. Kau akan menemukan ruang guru" jawab Sasuke.

"Nan? Bisakah kau mengantarku?" Tanya Sakura agak gengsi.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku lagi ada urusan" jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah kelasnya. Karin? Dia sudah ke kelasnya duluan.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti intruksi-intruksi dari Sasuke. Sesampainya di lantai 3, ia belok kiri lalu lurus. Ia tak menemukan satu ruangan pun yang bertuliskan 'ruang guru'. Karena di lantai 3 dikhususkan untuk Kantin dan tempat latihan dance, ruang drama.

"Huh! Dia menipuku!" Geram Sakura. Ia kembali ke lantai dasar.

**~oOo~**

"Hahahaha" Taemin terus tertawa saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Nande?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Ya! Nande?" Naruto penasaran. Sasuke segera duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku di jodohkan? Nah, tadi pagi ayahku menyuruhku menjemputnya. Dia lumayan cantik. tadi dia bertanya tentang ruang guru, aku mengatakan bahwa ruangan guru ada di lantai 3" Sasuke terus tertawa.

"Ck! Kau parah! Hahaha" Naruto ikut tertawa.

**~oOo~**

Ringggg~ Ringgg~

Bel istrahat berbunyi. Sakura segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana kelas Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada sekelompok gadis yang tengah ngobrol. Gadis-gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Sasuke-san?" Tanya salah seorang gadis.

"Ada hal yang ini aku bicarakan padanya" jawab Sakura santai. U-uh, seperti Sakura tak sadar kalau ia sedang bertanya pada 'fans fanatic Sasuke'. Salah seorang dari mereka menjambak rambut Sakura.

"Jangan pernah dekati Sasuke-san, wanita jalang!" Seru gadis yang menarik rambut Sakura.

"Aargg" ringis Sakura, "le...lepas..aaarggh...lepaskan.." Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Semua murid yang ada di situ memperhatikan mereka. Salah satu lagi langsung menampar Sakura.

Plak!

"Arrgg" Sakura memegang pipinya. Air matanya berjatuhan.

"Le...lepas...kan...aarrrgghh... Aku...mohh...hon..." Sakura semakin berteriak kesakitan saat gadis yang menjambak rambutnya menarik rambutnya.

"Lepaskan!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis. Gadis-gadis yang menyiksa Sakura segera menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mata mereka membelalak.

"Lepaskan tangan kalian!" Suruh Karin. Gadis itu segera melepas rambut Sakura. Mereka segera berlari menjauh, daripada harus berurusan dengan Karin.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Karin sambil mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin.

"Ta..tadi aku menanyakan tentang kelas Sasuke. Tapi mereka hanya menyerangku" jelas Sakura sambil mengatur rambut pink pudarnya.

"Seharus kau jangan pernah menanyakan tentang Sasuke pada gadis-gadis di sini. Mereka semua fans fanatic Sasuke. Mari aku antar ke kelas Sasuke" Jelas Karin. Mereka berdua segera ke kelas Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

Sakura dan Karin telah sampai di kelas Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sedang asyik ngobrol dengan teman-temannya segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" kata berapi-api saat sudah tiba di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakangnya..

_Plak!_

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu membelalakkan matanya mereka begitupula dengan Sasuke yang mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu karna kau telah membohongiku" ucap Sakura lalu berbalik hendak keluar kelas namun tangannya di tahan. Sakura kembali menghadap badan ke Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Beberapa saat Sakura terhipnotis oleh mata onyx milik cowok berambut raven itu.

"Sakura Haruno" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Amarahnya sekarang berada di puncaknya.

"Kau akan mendapat balasan dari perbuatanmu ini" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura secara kasar. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Sakura tapi ia masih ingat bahwa Sakura itu 'cewek' dan ia juga masih ingin menjaga 'imej'.

**~oOo~**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanya ibu Sakura.

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan" Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dasar cowok menyebalkan!" Sakura membenamkan kepalanya dibantal.

"Sakura-chan" ibu Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura segera membuka pintu.

"Kenapa ibu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau sebentar berdandanlah dengan cantik. Kita akan dinner dengan keluarga Uchiha di rumah" jawab ibu Sakura.

"Uhm, ne" ibu Sakura segera meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Huuuuffft~"

**Dinner 19:00**

"Ah, Sakura sangat cantik" puji ibu Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Arigatou bibi" ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke juga sangat tampan" puji ibu Sakura.

"Hahaha...bibi bisa saja" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mereka berdua sangat cocok. jadi, kapan mereka akan bertunangan?" Tanya ayah Sasuke.

"Uhm... Bulan depan?" Usul ayah Sakura.

"Bagus" setuju ayah Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Membuat kedua orang tersebut terhanyut dengan keindahan mata orang yang ditatapnya.

**~oOo~**

"Kya! Apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sakura setelah mengajak Sasuke berbicara di halaman rumah.

"Aku setuju setuju saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Nani?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di halaman rumahnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan smirk nya.

'Lagipula aku tertarik padamu' batin Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Ia segera berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Lihatlah anak songong itu, berani sekali dia menampar Sasuke-senpai" ucap seorang siswi. Sakura tak menghiraukan mereka. Ia terus berjalan menuju locker.

Ceklek!

"Aaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sakura histeris saat melihat sebuah boneka yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Tertancap sebuah surat di boneka tersebut.

'Berani sekali kau menampar Sasuke! Kau akan mati Haruno!'

Sakura membaca tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan darah itu dengan gemetaran. Ia segera mengambil boneka itu dan membuang boneka beserta surat ke dalam tong sampah. Ia menarik napas sejenak lalu mengambil buku-bukunya di dalam locker.

**~oOo~**

Sakura berjalan koridor. Ia segera memasuki kelas.

_Byuurr~_

Saat tiba di pintu kelas, air kotor tumbah membasahi tubuh Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat kotor sekarang.

"Hahaha" semua siswa/i yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tak ada yang berniat menolong Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia segera ke ruangan BK untuk meminta izin pulang.

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan. Genki desu ka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Oh iya, gomen aku baru menjengukmu. Seminggu ini aku sibuk dengan sekolah baruku" ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu? Orang tuaku begitu menyebalkan. Mereka menjodohkanku dengan cowok yang menyebalkan! Aku dipaksa untuk pindah sekolah. Parahnya lagi, di sekolah baruku itu tiap hari aku dibully karena cowok menyebalkan itu! Tapi, jujur, aku sangat suka dengan mata onyx milik cowok menyebalkan itu. Tiap menatap matanya, aku serasa berada di dunia yang berbeda. Di dunia hanya ada aku dan cowok itu" Sakura memulai curhat panjang lebarnya.

**TBC**

Jelek? Pendek? Gomen aku ngetiknya lewat hp. Yang udah baca tolong review ya ;)

Aku butuh masukan dari kalian, kritik dan saran diterima :D flame juga diterima :)

Arigatou gozaimasu :D

Reza C Warni a.k.a Akimoto Yumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My New Life with Bad Boy © Reza C Warni**

**Pair : SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruHina**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Typo bertebaran, nggak sesuai EYD, dll**

**Ohayou gozaimasu :)**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah review di chap 1. Nggak nyangka review-nya bisa nyampe 24. Makasih juga atas kritikkannya, aku sangat terbantu. Moga di chap ini nggak banyak typo*amin***

**Happy reading~**

Sakura terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas nakas samping ranjang Sakura. Menghentikan alarm lalu duduk di atas kasur empuknya.

"Hoaaamm~" Sakura menguap. Ia segera menyibak selimutnya. Turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

_15 menit kemudian_

Sakura turun dari tangga menuju lantai dasar. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san, baa-san" sapa Sakura. Sakura segera duduk di samping ibunya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" ucap kaa-san Sakura sambil mengoles selai strawberry di roti lalu menaruh roti tersebut di piring Sakura. Sakura segera melahap roti itu.

"Kaa-san, apa hari ini si Uchiha itu menjemputku?" Tanya Sakura. Ia agak jengkel dan juga senang saat menyebut 'Uchiha', eh?

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Ti..tidak..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat habiskan rotimu, sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun datang" suruh Kaa-san.

"Hai"

**~oOo~**

"Siapa lagi hari ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil itu.

"Hn?"

"Gadis mana lagi yang akan kau jemput hari ini?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Ia masih saja menatap ke luar jendela.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia masih fokus dengan jalanan.

"Terserah" Sakura memutar matanya malas.

**~oOo~**

"Lihatlah si rambut aneh itu, dia masih saja menggoda Sasuke setelah menampar Sasuke" bisik seorang gadis pada temannya saat Sakura melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Sakura tak menghiraukannya, ia dengan santai berjalan ke kelas.

Saat tiba di depan pintu, ia melirik ke atas- melihat apakah ada air atau jebakan lain. Merasa aman, ia segera masuk.

"Cih! Dia masih berani menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini" cibir seorang gadis.

"Ohayou" sapa Sakura pada teman sebangkunya, Sasori. Yaa, hanya cowok itu yang mau berteman dengan sakura setelah insiden 'menampar Sasuke'.

"Ohayou" balas Sasori. Sakura mengamati bangkunya.

"Bangku ini aman, tenang saja" Sakura bernafas lega. Ia tak mau kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu terulang. Dimana di bangku terdapat lem dan Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya duduk. Hal itu membuat rok Sakura melekat dan robek karna Sakura yang dengan susah payah melepaskan roknya dari sang kursi. Untung saat itu Sasori meminjamkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian rok Sakura yang robek dengan cara mengikat lengan jaket itu di pinggang ramping Sakura.

**~oOo~**

"Sasori-kun, temani aku ke kantin ya?" Rajuk Sakura.

"Hai" mereka berdua segera keluar dari kelas.

"Cih! Setelah menggoda Sasuke, gadis jalang itu sekarang menggoda Sasori. Dasar tidak tahu malu!" Kata-kata itu sering Sakura dengar setiap kali ia jalan berdua dengan Sasori.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka" dan kata-kata itu yang sering Sasori ucapkan.

"Hai. Aku juga tak perduli dengan ucapan mereka" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo cepat kita ke kantin, nanti jam istrahat berakhir" Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu mempercepat langkah mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasori. Itu memang sudah biasa untuk mereka berdua, namun wajah Sakura selalu bersemu.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya membuat Sasori mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura terdiam begitu lama. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik 'calon tunangan'nya. Mereka berdua bertatap begitu lama hingga si empu mata onyx mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlalu melewati Sakura dan Sasori.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ti..tidak.. Ayo kita ke kantin" kini giliran Sakura yang menarik tangan Sasori.

**~oOo~**

"Sasori-kun tunggu saja di gerbang, aku masih ada urusan sebentar" suruh Sakura.

"Hai. Jangan lama-lama ya" ucap Sasori sebelum berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura segera memakai tas selempangnya. Ia segera berjalan keluar kelas.

Sakura berjalan ke arah parkiran. Mencari-cari keberadaan mobil Sasuke.

"Ah, itu dia" Sakura segera berlari ke arah mobil berwarna hitam itu. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat apakah ada orang di dalam mobil atau tidak?

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak saat melihat 'calon tunangan'nya sedang bercinta dengan seorang gadis atau wanita?

Ia segera berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari mobil Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

"Saku-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori saat melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan yang kosong. Sakura tak menyahut.

"Kau seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu saja" celetuk Sasori. Sakura tetap tak menyahut.

"Aish! Halloooo~ Sakura~" Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"E..eh?" Sakura tersadar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ti...tidak.." Sakura menggeleng, "kita jadi kan ke toko buku?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori mengangguk.

"Ayo"

**~oOo~**

"Oi, Kau kenapa? Beberapa hari ini aku sering mendapatimu sedang melamun" ucap Sasori.

"Uhm? Ti...tidak... A..aku tidak kenapa-napa kok" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyum terpaksa-nya.

"Ish! Berhenti menunjukkan senyum aneh" gerutu Sasori. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begini" Sakura menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang dapat membuat cowok manapun jatuh cinta padanya, tak terkecuali cowok di depannya saat ini. Yaa, Sasori mencintai Sakura sejak pertama kali melihat gadis berambut pink pudar ini.

"Cantik" puji Sasori. Hey, ini jujur dari dalam hati Sasori. Menurutnya kata cantik tidak dapat mendeskripsikan gadis di depannya ini, gadis ini lebih dari kata 'cantik'.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan pipi memerah.

"Hn" Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

**~oOo~**

Sakura dan Sasori duduk di kursi taman. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Keadaan taman masih sangat ramai, dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi yang tengah pacaran.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasori saat Sakura menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya.

"Baca saja" ucap Sakura pelan. Sasori mulai membaca undangan tersebut, matanya terbelalak.

"A...apa ma...maksudnya...I..ini? K..kau? Dan... Si Uchiha?" Tanya Sasori terbata. Pikirannya blank sekarang.

"I...iya... Maaf...a...aku ti..tidak memberitahumu..." Ucap Sakura pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Sasori memandang Sakura yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ke...kenapa? Bagaimana bisa dengan si Uchiha itu? Akan bertunangan?" Tanya Sasori. Kentara sekali nada kecewa dalam ucapannya.

"Ma...maaf..." Sakura tertunduk, tak berani menatap Sasori, "kami dijodohkan" lanjut Sakura.

"Kenapa harus dengan si Uchiha itu? Kenapa tidak denganku saja" ucap Sasori lirih. Sakura segera mendongak, menoleh ke arah Sasori. Matanya terbelalak.

"Sa..sori-kun" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan" ucap Sasori lalu mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Awalnya Sakura terkejut namun perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati ciumannya dengan Sasori.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" Tanya Sasori.

"A...aku...tidak tahu. Hanya saja, tiap bersamamu aku selalu merasa nyaman" ucap Sakura pelan.

**~oOo~**

Ruangan itu di penuhi oleh para tamu undangan. Kebanyakan dari tamu itu adalah rekan bisnis dari Uchiha Corp dan Haruno Corp. Sasuke terlihat sedang berdiri di samping ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah seorang rekan bisnisnya. Karena merasa bosan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis yang mungkin anak dari seorang yang diundang.

"Oi, Teme! Bagaimana?" Naruto meninggalkan gadis itu lalu menarik Sasuke ke salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan acara ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Membosankan" ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, dimana 'calon tunangan'mu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menekan kalimat 'calon tunangan'. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda bahwa ia tak tahu. Mereka terdiam. Semua gadis yang ada di ruangan itu memandang mereka-Sasuke dan Naruto- dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah dua cowok keren ini. Mereka terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo yang mereka gunakan.

Naruto menggunakan jas berwarna cream, kemeja berwarna putih, dasi yang senada dengan jas-nya, celana yang juga senada dengannya jasnya. Rambut kuningnya sama seperti biasa, jabrik. Jas yang Sasuke kenakan senada dengan warna rambutnya, kemeja berwarna putih, dasi yang juga senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ah, itu 'calon tunangan'mu!" Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah maroon, di rambut pink pudarnya terdapat sebuah bando berwarna hitam-Sakura-. Gadis itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang cowok berambut merah, memiliki wajah yang yah Naruto akui wajah cowok itu termasuk 'wajah diatas rata-rata' seperti dirinya-Sasori-.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang Naruto tunjuk.

'Cowok itu lagi' batin Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan Sasori.

**~oOo~**

"Konbanwa Minna-san" sapa sang MC. Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada MC itu.

"Malam ini kita akan menyaksikan acara pertunangan dari anak bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corp yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan anak semata wayang dari pemilik Haruno Corp yaitu Sakura Haruno"

"Cepat kau ke panggung" suruh Naruto. Si Uchiha bungsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah panggung. Sakura menyusul Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka berdua sekarang telah berdiri di atas panggung.

Seorang butler naik ke atas panggung. Ia membawa sebuah nampan yang diatas nampan itu terdapat kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna merah. Butler itu membuka tutupan kotak itu, terlihatlah sepasang cincin couple. Cincin itu sangat sederhana tapi terlihat indah.

"Sasuke-san, pasangkan cincin di jari Sakura" ucap sang MC. Sasuke mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran kecil dibanding dengan cincin satunya. Sasuke meraih jari Sakura yang gemetar. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa dia gugup?' Batin Sasuke.

Ia segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura.

"Sakura-san, pasangkan cincin di jari Sasuke" ucap sang MC. Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mengambil cincin itu lalu meraih tangan Sasuke.

Deg!

'Nyaman' batin Sakura.

Sebelum memasang cincin itu di jari Sasuke, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori yang tengah menatap sedih ke arahnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sasuke.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepukkan tangan memenuhi ruangan mewah itu.

**~oOo~**

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan" Sakura menghampiri ranjang Hinata. Hinata sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menekuk kedua kakinya lalu memeluk lututnya. Tatapannya kosong memandang Sakura.

"Genki desu ka?" Tanyanya sembari duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Hinata.

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Oh ya, aku ingin curhat, semoga kau mendengarkan" ucap Sakura. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Ehem, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum aku dan si Uchiha itu tunangan, aku melihatnya berciuman atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Waktu melihat kejadian itu aku rasanya ingin marah, kesal, sedih, ingin menangis, kecewa, ingin menyingkirkan cewek itu jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Perasaan itu timbul begitu saja. Dan itu membuatku hanya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan gadis itu. Waktu aku menyentuh tangan Si Uchiha itu, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Ini sebenarnya perasaan apa?" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin tak kan terjawab. Kalian tahukan bagaimana keadaan Hinata?

"Oh ya satu lagi! Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Sasori. Setiap kali bersamanya aku merasa nyaman, itu membuatku tak ingin jauh dari Sasori. Kau tahu, setiap kulit kami bersentuhan, wajahku pasti memanas dan rasa nyaman itu muncul. Menurutmu perasaan apa ini? Jujur saya, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendi-"

"Hoeeekkk... Hooeeekkk" ucapan Sakura terputus karna Hinata yang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hinata-chan! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sakura panik sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, muntah.

"Kau kenapa? Hiks.." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap wajahnya di cermin yang tersedia di kamar mandi itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata merosot ke lantai secara perlahan. Tatapannya kembali kosong. Sakura ikut merosot ke lantai, ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Teriak Sakura semakin panik saat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Hinata ke tembok lalu berlari keluar mencari seorang perawat.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dokter?" Tanya Sakura. Sang Dokter melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Sakura.

"Teman anda keadaannya mulai membaik, ia hanya sering melamun saja beberapa hari ini" ucap Dokter itu.

"Benarkah dokter?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi senang.

"Hai. Kesehatannya mulai membaik semenjak Hinata-san mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang hamil" ucap dokter itu tenang.

"A...APA?! HAMIL?!" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang membulat sepenuhnya.

"Hai. Jika Hinata-san semakin membaik, kemungkinan minggu depan Hinata-san sudah bisa keluar dari sini" ucap sang dokter. Sakura masih menenangkan pikirannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Dokter" Sakura berdiri, membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang dokter itu.

**TBC**

Konnichiwa Minna-san :)

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa masih banyak typo? Apa alurnya kecepatan? Jweseonghamnida, eh, Gomennasai.-.

Mohon para senpai mengkritik, memberi masukan untuk ff ini. Maaf juga jika pendek, ini aku ketik lewat hp. *bow

Balasan review :

**Mayu Kuroki** : Arigatou atas kritikan-nya senpai :)

**Baby Kim** : Hai, arigatou gozaimasu senpai :) ne, fighting!

**WisnuDamayanti **: iya, mereka power rangers,,hehehe arigatou gozaimasu atas kritikan-nya senpai :)

** 2309 **: iya, sifat mereka berdua parah banget *ditendang Sasuke n Naruto*. Makasih udah review :)

**Watermellon Seo** : iya, gomawo atas kritikan-nya :) ne, aku TaeLli shipper, Reza imnida. Salam kenal :) gomawo udah review :)

**Ch** : iya, aslinya yang cast TaeLli aku ngetik lewat hp trus aku post di fandom 'screenplays'. Setelah itu copy dan ubah nama'y, tapi ternyata masih ada yg kelewatan. Jd typo deh. Kamu nggak salah kok :) arigatou udah review :D

**sami haruchi 2** : hai. Arigatou atas kritikkan-nya senpai :)

**uchiharuno phorepeerr** : iya, emang masih banyak. Arigatou udah kritik :) ah, yg itu typo lg, sebenarnya itu Temari yg terima telpon dari Neji. Arigatou gozaimasu senpai :)

**Guest **: iya, nii aku copas dari ff-ku yg main cast TaeLli. ada sebagian yg kelewatan alias belum aku edit namanya. Arigatou udah review :)

**Srzkun **: makasih atas kritikkannya :)

**Renitha Dytha** : arigatou udah review :) chap 2 udah update :)

**ocha chan** : makasih atas kritikkan-nya :) chap 2 udah update :)

**Milkyways99** : makasih udah review :)

**yamaneko achil** : hehehe... Maklum ff nii aku copas dr ff-ku yg cast'y TaeLli jd klu masih ada unsur Korea-nya, itu berarti aku lupa edit. Bukan, ini bukan campuran.-. Iya, chap 2 udah update :) makasih udah review :D

**mako-chan** : iya, kasihan bnget Sakura :( bener thu, fans Sasuke nyebelin! Mako-chan, sini aku bantuin! *ikutan jambak rambut Sasuke and Naruto* makasih udah review :)

**Me** : iya, aku juga ngerasa alurnya kecepatan._. Chap 2 udah update! Makasih udah review :)

**Dote** : bukan, ini awalnya cast-nya Taemin ma Sulli. Tapi aku ubah jadi SasuSaku. Sebagian ada yg aku lupa ganti namanya. Iya, aku juga ngerasa klu alurnya kecepatan. Makasih udah review :)

**My review** : hehehe, iya aku tahu kok klu ff ini ancur, nggak nyambung. Makasih udah review :)

**Sumiruage** : makasih atas kritikkan-nya senpai :)

**angodess** : chap 2 udah update :) makasih udah review :)

**CherRyeowook **: itu aku lupa ngeditnya.-. Merek hp sunbae apa? Aku make hape BB klu untuk klu untuk blog pribadiku-WP- aku pake hp Nokia. Di hape BB ku udah tersedia MS Word. Klu utk di blog pribadiku, aku buka tambahkan tulisan baru, terus ngetik deh ceritanya. Kamsahamnida udah review :)

**Guest** : bukan apa-apa, hanya hasil ketikkan tangan saya. Makasih udah review :)

**Kaai Yuki** : makasih udah review :) chap 2 udah update :)

**Miyoshi Sara** : Makasih atas kritikkan-nya :) semoga di chap 2 nggak membingungkan lagi :) Arigatou senpai :D

Well, dari semua yg review, semuanya mengkritik tentang typo yg bertebaran. Gomen udah buat pembaca bingung dan nggak nyaman karena banyaknya typo. Makasih udah baca ff GaJe bin Aneh bin Ancur ini dan makasih banyak buat yg udah review. Terutama buat yg flame, kalian sangat membantu :D

Gomen jika chap ini kependekan, makin GaJe n alurnya kecepatan, semoga di chap dua ini nggak buat pembaca bingung :)

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Reza C Warni**


End file.
